Warriors: Silent Steps
by WarriorSwiftblaze
Summary: Spiderkit, a young kit living in ValleyClan, has much to experience, learn and fear. Living as daughter of a leader, much pressure is put on her. She will find out who she really is, and why StarClan has chosen this to be her fate.
1. Chapter 1

The chill of a new-leaf night slowly faded away, as the soft, faint pink glow of the morning sun grew in the sky, and bounced off as a reflection on the still lake. Only the sound of a few morning bird singing their cheery songs echoed across the gorge. As the sun proceded slowly into the sky, the rustling of sleeply cats awoke more of the small woods.

ValleyClan. A Clan hidden in the valleys. The camp was located near a calm valley lake, in a safe, secluded spot. The camp had the typical setting of all Clans. The leaders den was in a burrow under the Great Rock, where all meetings were held. The medicine cats den was also in a burrow closer to the lake, with its entrance covered by ferns. The warriors slept in a large, hollowed clump of brambles and ferns. All apprentices stayed in a den simliar to the warriors den, but with less bramble. And the nursery and elders den were both formed around a cluster of cotton wood tress.

A small kit at the age of four moons watched the camp stir to life from a cotton wood branch. Her eyes scanned across the clearing, looking out for cats she knew. She spotted a few apprentices, Widepaw, the bulky tom. He walked along with Hickorypaw, the tortiose-shell she-cat. The young kits eyes trailed over to a few warriors. Icicleclaw, the fierce white tom, stood talking with his mate, Heronflight, Clan deputy. Then, she saw him. Patchstar, the Clan leader, her father, was watching over the clan from the Great Rock.

"Hey, Spiderkit, Spiderkit!" the small kit spun around as she heard her name. "Come down! Cloudfluff said we can go and play! Outside the nursery!"

Spiderkits ears perked up at the sudden idea, "Okay, Teeterkit!" she jumped down from the branch she'd been perched on, "Let's go then!" She smiled to her brother, and the two ran out the nursery, looking for something to do.

"Hi there!" a soft she-cat voice mewed, "How are you two kits today?" the cat asked.

"Great, Reedpaw!" Teeterkit mewed in response, "What about you?"

"Well, I was just about to head out for a walk, and maybe a hunt." she walked off a bit, and as she did she swished her tail onto Teeterkits nose. "Would you like to come along?"

"Yeah!" the sandy kit cheered, "Wanna come along, Spiderkit?" he asked his sister.

Should I? Spiderkit thought to herself. The two kits had been born when Reedpaw, and her sister, Hickorypaw, were three moons old. Making them only sevens moons. Her brother and Reedpaw were always close as kits, she finally decided her answer. "Er-I'll stay here for a bit, thanks for the offer." Spiderkit replied.

"That's fine." Reedpaw mewed, "Come on, Teeterkit, lets go." the gray tabby said walking away with the tan kit. Teeterkit looked back at his sister and looked away with gentle flick of his tail, signaling a brief good-bye.

As sun-high reached the clan, most of the activity was happening outside camp. The sun-high patrols were well on their way. Most of the cats that weren't on patrol were either training or hunting. Reedpaw was still with Teeterkit, probably showing him where she hunts, and trains. The strange thing was though, Reedpaws mentow, Rushingbreeze was one of the very few cats left in the camp. reedpaw probably had the day off of training.

Spiderkit continued to sit on her branch for a majority of the day, well until the first patrol returned. Puddlestep, the dark gray tom, the youngest warrior. Smokeflower, a dark gray tabby, and her apprentice, Widepaw. The three all held prey in their jaws. They set it down in the fresh-kill pile, which was, after a long leaf-bare, finally looking full again. Along with the few warriors at camp now, the only other cat was the medicine cat, Owlwhisper. He was a quiet, sandy tabby tom with dark amber eyes. He was tending to one of the Clans warriors, Shatteredbrook. She had recieved a bite in the shoulder when the fox attacked a patrol in the forest. Thankfully she was recovering quite well.

Finally. Spiderkit complained to herself as she watched Reedpaw and Teeterkit emerged into camp. She leaped from the brach of the cooton wood, and greeted the apprentice and kit. "How was your walk?" she asked the two.

"Great! I got to see so much!" Teeterkit squeaked as he bounced around the she-cat apprentice. "I saw where Reedpaw trains, I saw where she hunts." he continued on as he bounced higher and higher.

"Yes, it was quite fun." the tabby mewed looking down at Teeterkit, "It was great. Well, I'm going to go hunt my share of prey. I'll see you two kits later."

"Bye!" Teeterkit called over his shoulder as the apprentice padded away. "So, watcha wanna do?" he turned back to Spiderkit.

Spiderkit hadn't really thought of anything, but, she did think some good simple things would be good. "How about we ask if we can hear story from the elders'? Maybe they'll tell us stories about when the were training, or battles the were in!"

Thankfully, her tan brother seemed keen on the idea by the look on his face. "Yeah! Sure, we haven't gone in a while!" he sprang away towards the elders den. The black she-kit quickly sprinted after him.  
The two kits slowly approached the elders den, the home of Snaketooth and Frogscreech. "Hello?" Teeterkit mewed softly in the den, "May we come in?"

"Of course." a raspy voice startled them from behind, "I'm sure Snaketooth won't mind. Follow me little kits." the old tabby beckoned with his tail to follow as he walked into the den. "Snaketooth, we have guests." Frogscreech growled at the other old tom.

"Hm. Oh, are you two the ones that live in the nursery. Nice to see you again, and you've grown!" snaketooth replied in a scrathed voice.

"Yes. We do live in the nursery, at the moment." Spiderkit mewed politely. "But soon, we'll be apprentices!" she added quickly.

"Yeah! Very soon!" Teeterkit chimed in.

Frogscreech coughed a bit, then spoke, "Ah, I remember becoming an apprentice. I was just as excited as you two are now. Our leader at the time went by the name, Pondstar, she was leader before your father, Patchstar." he cleared his throat again, the two kits listening intently. "I was with my sister at the ceremony when we got our apprentice names. I got mine, Frogpaw, and she got hers, Snowpaw."

"I've never heard of Snowpaw, what was her warrior name." Spiderkit asked curiously.

"Her warrior name was Snowtiger, she was a great warrior, probably better than me." he looked to his paws, "Until the attack with CliffClan."

"Oh." Teeterkit replied, looking down, but then he whispered, "Will we see her tonight?"

"Yes, you will. I'll show you where she is." Frogscreech answered with a smile on his face.

A rustling sound came from the front of the den, and throught the opening appeared a fimilar face. Widepaw. He came carrying a large rabbit, clearly for the two elder toms. "Is this enough?" Widepaw asked respectfully.

"Yes," Snaketooth rasped, "It's plenty, thank you." Widepaw dipped his head and headed out of the elders den. "Hm." Snaketooth mumbled, "If we're eatin', you must have food wating for you two."

"Yeah!" Spiderkit mewed, her fur tingling, "We'll be back to see Snowtiger though!" Teeterkit chased after his sister as they arrived back at the nursery.

"Good day?" Cloudfluff asked sleepily.

"Great so far! We still need to go back to the elders den after though!" Teeterkit piped up.

"Yes, we are going to see Snowtiger!" the black kit meowed.

"Snowtiger, she was a great warrior." Cloudfluff trailed off, "Alright, after you eat, and it gets dark out. But you can't stay for too long."

"We won't!" both kits squeaked. As Spiderkit lied down, she wondered what it would be like to point out a warrior of StarClan, and how this cat by the name of Snowtiger would look.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderkit stretched out her small body and yawned. Her eyes found their way to the entrance of the nursery. Darkness. A bright glow of happiness grew from her eyes. She looked beside herself and noticed Teeterkit, sleeping quietly.

"Teeterkit." the half asleep she-kit mewed softly, "Teeterkit, it's dark out now." she nudged her brother gently, urging him awake.

"Huh?" Teeterkit blinked, "Spiderkit?" he lazily looked up at at the black kit. He got to his paws and stretched out slightly.

"Lets go." she purred excitedly. "Frogscreech will be waiting." Spiderkit padded out of the nursery trying her hardest not to make any noise. She led Teeterkit, and herself, towards the elders den.

"Hello?" the tiny tom squeaked, "Frogscreech? Snaketooth?" Teeterkit took a few paces forward, only to be bumped into.

"Oh." the raspy voice of Frogscreech whispered, "Didn't see you there. Now come on you two, I'll introduced you to Snowtiger."

"Okay." Spiderkit said, barely noticed. She felt her paws easily take her into the soft hollow of the elders den. As they made it to the center of the den, Spiderkit looked up, and through the fern and branches, there was a clear opening to the night sky.

"Whoa." Teeterkit murmured under his breath, "It's beautiful."

Spiderkit had to agree with her brother, the sky was a silky black, dotted with uncountable stars. She could feel all of them staring down on her, watching over her. She blinked and a shudder shot through her. It was a cold, very cold breeze that ruffled her pelt. Since it was late in the night, she let the odd feeling slide.

Frogscreech looked up and spoke, "You'll have to look carefully, but I'm sure you two will be able to find her." he lifted his tail and pointed to the sky, "Do you see that large cluster near the moon?" he asked quietly.

Spiderkit and her brother both looked up in unison, quickly spotting the cluster in the sky. Spiderkit squinted at one star in particular. It was whiter, brighter than the others. "Is that her? The bright white one?" the kit asked in a hushed whisper. Something instantly told her that was her.

Teeterkit stood, scanning the sky, "They all look bright, and white." he shook his head.

"You'll see it, you"ll see it." the old from purred, sitting next to the sandy kit. The three stayed silent, and watched the night sky for some time more. The black kit watched intently, half expecting something to happen. She shivered and looked up at Frogscreech. Then to her brother.

"Frogscreech," the she-kit peeped, "I'm going back to the nursery."

"Me too." Teeterkit whispered into the night air.

"Of course. You two have a good night." he nodded and looked back up at the sky.

Spiderkit carefully picked her way through the mossy tunnel. Before she left, she looked up on last time, staring in awe at the warriors of StarClan. Spiderkit began moving her small body forward again, back to the nursery.

Cloudfluff raised her head as her two kits came trotting in, "How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" her voice was a smooth purr.

"Great." Teeterkit mewed, keeping his voice low in an effort to not wake the other queen of the nursery, Troutsplash.

"Good, good. Now come get some rest you two." she warapped her tail around the little bundles of fur that stared at her.

Spiderkit yawned, "Okay." her voice trailed off and in response, she snuggled into her mothers side. She felt the warmth of her mothers pelt fill her body, causing her to became much sleepier than moments before. "Night." the black kit purred, falling into sleep.

When Spiderkit awoke the next morning, she only felt her brother sleeping next to her. Without waking him, she quickly bounced to her paws, and scurried up the cotton wood. Spiderkits black fur fluffed up in the light newleaf breeze. Where she was perched, she watched the morning unfold. All three apprentices were already awake. Two warriors, Quaketail and Icicleclaw made their way out on patrol. Shatterbrooks injury must have healed since she was outside with the rest of didn't see her father, not yet.

"Oof!" Teeterkit squeaked as he pulled himself up next to his sister, "How do you climb so well?" he looked at her with his tiny head tilted slightly to the side.

She purred a small giggle as she watched him scramble to stay up an the branch. "Well, I come up here everyday. I guess i just taught myself." she smiled. With a quick pounce she was off the branch, and planted firmly on the ground.

Teeterkits eyes grew wide, "Oh." he tried to imitate Spiderkits actions. Sure, he didn't jump off the greatest, but he landed on all four paws. "I did it!" he purred.

As the two walked out the nursery, they watched for passing cats. The sun was almost at the height of its journey. Not too many cats were left in the camp, aside from Shatteredbrook and Puddlestep, and of course Owlwhisper, all activty was happened elsewhere. Spiderkit felt herself sigh, not much to be done.

As the day grew on, and the sun began to set, all the cats were back in the camp. Smokeflower was with Quakeatil, and her apprentice, Widepaw, all eating together. Reedpaw sat with her sister, and their two mentors, Rushingbreeze, and the deputy, Heronflight. Puddlestep and Icicleclaw sat together. And Owlwhisper was eating alongside Patchstar. Spiderkit only watched the activities of camp from a distance, not wanting to disturb any of the tired cats.

The sun was only visible for a little while longer, then disappeared revealing the night sky. Once agin she looked up in amazment at the night. As days went on, Spiderkit grew more and more fascinated with the darkness of a nights sky. She'd watch for great amounts of time, wondering the names of each warrior that watched her from above.

"Spiderkit, Teeterkit." Cloudfluff nudged the two awake, "Today is the day you'll become apprentices."


	3. Chapter 3

Spiderkits eyes shot open, today, already. An apprentice. Much had happened int he two moon before this. Well, Widepaw is now known as Wideshadow after recieving his warrior name. Also, two more kits were born in the nursery, Troutsplashs kits. Swampkit and Lilackit.

"Really! Apprentices!" Spiderkit jumped up and down with joy around her mother. "When is the ceremony?"

Cloudfluff mewed with laughter, "At sunhigh." she looked down at her two kits, giving them each a gentle lick on the forehead. "This is a big day for both of you." she smiled.

Spiderkit looked over to her brother who was just as excited as herself. She felt herself paw at the ground anxiously. She would miss the comfort of the nursery, but she couldn't wait for the feeling of being an apprentice. You can, and you will. She kept telling herself.

Sunhigh quickly made its way to the camp. Anxiety crept through the kits pelt. She saw her father speaking with her mother, the deputy and a couple warriors. Warriors? Mentors?

Patchstar nodded, and the cats around him moved away. He leaped out the Great Rock in swift movements, and stood on top of it. "Let all cats old enough to capture their own prey, gather here under the Great Rock." his voice rumbled through the clearing. "We are here to apoint two new apprentices. I'm owned to call them my kits." he looked over to Spiderkit and Teeterkit, a proud look on his face. " Teeterkit, step forward." the tan kit paced a few steps closer to the Great Rock. "You have now reached six moons, and I call on StarClan that from this moment on, you will be known as, Teeterpaw." Teeterpaw looked up proudly. "Your mentor will be Quaketail." Quaketails eyes lit up, she had been speaking with Patchstar earlier. "I expect her to teach you well."

Spiderkit watched her brother, Teeterpaw, now an apprentice, touch noses with his new mentor, Quaketail.

"Now," Patchstar started again, "Spiderkit, from now on, you will called, Spiderpaw." he let his voice ring throughout the clearing. All cats fell silent. Spiderpaw felt joy well up inside her, she held back all her squeals though. "I ask Puddlestep to be your mentor. And he will train you well."

Spiderpaw walked up to Puddlestep and touched noses with him. She had a mentor, she was now an apprentice.

"Thank you. This meeting is over." Patchstar leaped off the rock, and the Clan slowly seperated back to their duties.

"I'm honored to have you as an apprentice," Puddlestep whispered to the black she-cat.

Spiderpaw nodded, "I'm glad to have you as my mentor. When will we start traing?" she added.

Puddlestep looked at her with a smile on his face, "Today, I can show you the territory. Tomorrow, I'll teach you more." he lead her to the entrance. She'd been here before, but not too far out. "Do you smell anything?"

Spiderpaw lifted up her nose to the forset, and drank in the think forset air. "I smell our warriors." she sniffed again, "and the faint scent of, squirrel?" she only knew the scent of squirrel because they were often in the fresh-kill pile.

"Very good!" the gray warrior purred looking down at Spiderpaw, he smiled at her. She smiled back. He led her to their first location, a small marshy pond. "Here is a great place for hunting, anytime of the day too." he explained, "I caught my first mouse here."

"Maybe I'll catch my first bit of prey here too!" Spiderpaw chimed.

The tom chuckled, "Maybe." He continued to lead her through the territory. Spiderpaw was shown an old den of a badger, a small clear area for training, and her favourite, the out-cropping boulder that looked over the pond.

As Spiderpaw stood on the rock next to Puddlestep, she looked over the pond reflecting the pinkish, evening sky. Across the lake was a mountian that streched into the sky. "This is amazing." her voice whispered filled with awe.

"I know." the tabby mewed looking down at his apprentice, "Now, lets head back. Your real training starts tomorrow." with a flick of his tail, he got up and trotted back, Spiderpaw chasing behind him. The duo re-approached the camp. Spiderpaw noticed Teeterpaw speaking with Reedpaw, and Hickorypaw.

"Go on now, grab some fresh-kill, and go speak with the others. I'll see you tomorrow." and Puddlestep padded away.

Spiderpaw nodded to herself, "Hey guys!" she called to the apprentices. Before she made her way to them, she took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. With the mouse now clenched in jaws, she finally made her way towards the three apprentices. Dropping the mouse, she smiled and spoke again. "How was your guys' day?" taking a bite from her mouse, she waited for the others to reply.

"Well, I got shown the borders and territory." Teeterpaw chimed happily. "Quaketail is a great mentor, she's really kind!"

"I went through some more battle training today." Reedpaw replied. Her eyes fixed on Teeterpaw.

"I had laid back training," Hickorypaw started, "I did get to go on patrol though." her voice lifting in spirit.

Spiderpaw smiled at all their responses, and lowered her head to finish the mouse she'd started. As night fell, and the cats began sharing tongues, she decided to share tongues with Hickorypaw. This would be her first night as an apprentice, she'd be sleeping with the others tonight. Her brother made a nest next to Reedpaw, and Spiderpaw made hers closer to Hickorypaw. Even though her and Hickorypaw hadn't really known each other well, Spiderpaw knew they'd get very close, very fast.

"Come on Spiderpaw, you don't want to keep Puddlestep waiting." she was awoken with a nudge to the shoulder.

Spiderpaw stretched out her body and got to her paws, "Oh, right. Thanks for waking me Hickorypaw, I guess you have to get going too." she purred softly. The two said a brief farewll, and headed off on their training.

"Good morning, Spiderpaw. I hope you slept well." Puddlestep greeted her at the entrance of the camp. His tail wrapped neatly over his paws, and his throat emitted a soft purr.

Spiderpaw smiled at her mentor, "I slept great, and ready for training!" she mewed as she stepped towards him.

"Good! Now lets get going." Puddlestep padded out of the camp, Spiderpaw close behind him. He led her to a small marshy area. "We'll practice your hunting skills here. Now, do you know the hunting croutch?"

"The hunting croutch? Of course!" she purred instinctivly laying down in the specific croutch. Her tail swishing side to side.

"Great! Now pounce on that leaf." he pointed to a leaf for her with his tail.

"Alright." Spiderpaw tightened her focus, and pounced onto the leaf, covering it with her paws. "Hah!"

"Good job! Now, we'll try with real prey." Puddlestep lifted his gray muzzle, and sniffed the air. Spiderpaw copied the action.

"I smell vole." she whispered, her ears perked up. "I'll follow the trail." Puddlestep only nodded and followed his apprentice. Spiderpaw occasionally stopped to taste the air, leading her to her prize. Her eats twitched at a slight rustling. Instantly, she dropped into a croutch. Her paws silently moving her forward. The small fuzzy creature was a tail length away, unaware of the young cats presence. With one leap, and bite to its neck, the vole was hers. She held it up with a glow of pride in her eyes.

"Excelent!" Puddlestep meowed. "That has to go the the elders, though." Spiderpaw knew that, and was actually quite happy her first piece of prey was going to the elders she knew so well.

On thier way back to camp, Puddlestep showed Spiderpaw how to catch birds, bringing along a robin. Spiderpaw also claimed a small finch, as watching her mentor. When the two made it into camp, Spiderpaw made her way straight to elders den. "Hello." she squeaked happily, placing her prey on the moss.

"Well, thank you." Snaketooth rasped in a low voice, "Frogscreech is on a walk right now, I'll save him a piece, and I'll tell him it's from you."

Spiderpaw dipped her head, "Thank you." she purred leaving the elders den. She padded to the apprentice den, only to find Hickorypaw.

"Hiya!" Hickorypaw mewed happily, "Your training down for today? Mine is." her voice was soft and calm.

"Yeah, I'm done for now. I gave my prey to the elders." she padded over to Hickorypaw. "I was wondering," Spideerpaw purred as she got an idea, "if you'd like to go hunting?"

Hickorypaws ears perked up, "Sure! I'll go ask our mentors!" the tortiose-shell sprang up and raced outside, Spiderpaw only giggled and followed.

After recieving their mentors approval, the two headed out. The sun had just started setting, but there was still much day left. The two made their way to the marshy pond.

"I like it here." Hickorypaw squeaked. Her paws padding the ground.

"Me too!" Spiderpaw replied, "Lets hunt her." instantly she lifted her nose to the air, breathing in deeply. A mix of scents. ValleyClan cats, but then there was mouse, lizard, and squirrel. She watched and listened for rustling, as did the other apprentice next to her.

The day was reaching its end, and Hickorypaw had caught a large squirrel, and robin. Spiderpaw had caught another vole, and mouse.

"Great hunt." Spiderpaw mumbled through the prey.

"Yes! It was." Hickorypaw also said through a mouthful of prey.

The two finally found their trail back. Happily trotting, but just before they made it back they were stopped.

"You two." an unfimilar voice growled. "Stop."

As the two spun around, Hickorypaw dropped her prey in horrow. "CliffClan!" 


End file.
